


Spin The Bottle

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, Smut, coco x mallory, cocollory, mallory x coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Mallory and Coco kiss during spin the bottle and then sexy times ensue.





	Spin The Bottle

 Spin the bottle was the name of the game at this party. Coco and Mallory had been invited a party down the block and had agreed to attend when they heard there were be alcohol and games. They just didn’t realize the game would be sexual. Before it was this game it had been seven minutes in heaven. Now it was time to spin the bottle.

The time came for Mallory’s turn and she hesitantly gave the bottle a spin. She hoped it wouldn’t land on anyone too drunk. She was not interested in a sloppy kiss. Had she and Coco not been drunk they would have left by now. Now they were staying based off of drunken curiosity at what would happen next.

Finally, the bottle stopped its spin and Mallory looked up to where the bottle pointed to find Coco. Her eyebrows shot upward in surprise. “Oh…”

There were several loud wolf whistles and cheers from the crowd in the room. Then they began to chant. “Kiss, kiss, kiss,” they said over and over.

Mallory looked to Coco and gave her a smile. She shrugged as if to say, why not, and Coco did the same. So Mallory crawled across the circle to Coco. She plopped down in front of her best friend. Slowly her hands moved to cup Coco’s face, and then she leaned forward to capture her lips.

The kiss was gentle at first and as the two’s drunken minds allowed for more and more comfort the kiss became heated. Soon tongues moved between lips and hands were beginning to roam. It was like they were the only two people in the room. Everyone else seemed to just melt away.

Eventually, the two leaned back starring wide-eyed at each other. The whole room erupted in cheers.

Mallory knew the feeling in her stomach was real. It was not the alcohol. It was so much more than that. She had had a crush on Coco for a year now. That kiss confirmed everything she had hoped for. Coco felt the same way.

They stayed for a little longer at the party, acting as if the kiss had never happened. But when they arrived back at the Coven’s home, it was a different story. Once behind the door of Mallory’s bedroom clothes were being pulled away as quickly as possible.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Coco said grinned as she shed her skirt. Once it was off she pressed her lips hungrily to Mallory’s once more.

“I can’t either,” panted Mallory.

“Are you sure about this?” Coco slowed down slightly as she watched Mallory crawl backward onto her bed.

Mallory smirked up at the beautiful woman before her. “I know what I want when I want it. Now come here.”

Coco did not need any more prompting. She climbed over Mallory and began to kiss her passionately as she removed her panties from her. “I want you so badly.”

“I want you too,” Mallory breathed as she nuzzled Coco’s cheek as she began to slip two fingers inside her.

Coco moaned and threw back her head. She swore in a hushed tone. And the whimpered as her head fell back towards Mallory. “Wait,” She said taking Mallory’s finger out. “I wanna rub against you. I’ve seen in porn before.”

Mallory nodded as she then watched Coco taking off the rest of her clothes. She then placed her pussy onto Mallory’s and began to grind. Mallory absolutely loved this. This stimulation was amazing. To add to the sensation she began to rub her tits and nipples.

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Coco whined.

“Faster,” Mallory pleaded.

Coco complied and moved her body even quicker over Mallory’s cunt.

With all the stimulation Mallory began to shudder and shake as an orgasm began to overtake her. “Oh fucking shit,” she cried.

Coco went harder then. She moved her body harder against Mallory making sure she came as well. See Mallory cum was almost as good of stimulation as the grinding was. Coco then had her own orgasm and then panting lay down next to Mallory.

Soon after both cumming, the two fell asleep. They were naked in each other’s arms when morning finally came. There were many giggles and grins when they opened their eyes and realized what had happened the night before. 


End file.
